


Just Stretch and Relax

by fandomwriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Bottom Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Toys, dean and cas - Freeform, muchsexverytag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomwriter/pseuds/fandomwriter
Summary: Naked yoga?! Dean Winchester, ladies man, is being forced to attend several naked yoga lessons in order to "love himself" by his best friend Charlie. What he doesn't expect is for the yoga instructor to be a man.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester is a man of many words, yet seeing the words 'naked' and 'yoga' together isn't something he's come across before. Why the hell would any sane person wanna bend over naked in a room full of strangers? Not him anyway, and there was nothing anyone could say to make him think otherwise.  
"Dean, you need to get over your fear of being close to people"  
exclaims Charlie, his flamboyant and loveable best friend.  
"Charlie, I am fully capable of being close to people, I just don't want to bump my ass off someone else's, is that so bad?" Scoffs Dean. Sure he's done yoga before, albeit briefly, but that was only because the instructor had a hot body that he found himself connected to later that day. He knew that Charlie always loved to do anything that was new and exciting and Dean usually ended up being pulled along with. But this was ridiculous! It's not that he was ashamed of his body. (Although he had put on a big of chub on the area where his abs used to be, god damn delicious pies..) His attention drifted back to his dear friend who was at this moment scowling at him.  
"If you're worried I'm going to look at your body, you shouldn't be because one: I'm not interested as you know, and two: this class isn't about that, it's about becoming comfortable and in love with the body you have"  
Charlie looked up at him and smiled, realising that her words had finally gotten through to him. She then tucked her arm inside his and began to walk.  
"Better hurry and get changed into something comfortable and easy to take off, the class starts at six and I don't want you holding everything up just because your zips stuck!"  
"Okay,okay you win I'm going, text me the address of the place and I'll meet you at a quarter to."  
Sighed Dean, resolved to his fate.  
"Great! Thank you!" She squeaks "maybe you'll even meet someone"  
She grins and pecks him on the cheek before practically skipping off to her car.  
"Meet someone?"  
Dean says to himself and then snorts softly, if he's gotten to the point where he's talking to himself then maybe she should look out for someone to take home for the night, it'll practically be an auction of women on display for him, he thinks to himself before making his way towards his own car.

**********

At a quarter to six that evening, Dean Winchester is standing outside of a brightly lit building. The walls are simple red brick that seemed somewhat cheery, the place obviously used to be a church due to the large doors at pointed roof that was obvious from the outside.  
Dean chuckled to himself, what was one a place of worship looked over by God was now a building in which people shed their clothes and stretched as naked as the day they were born. Charlie had not arrived and it was now almost six, Dean didn't know how this all worked but he didn't want to be the one who disrupted the show cause he was bursting in late. It was then that Dean made his first mistake of the night: He went into the building.  
Inside, what was once the aisles of the small church were now one main room, there were several candles lining the walls and the smell of ... What was that? Lavander ? Was in the air, obviously some sort of incense, stupid hippies. There was no one in sight so Dean explored further. He had just noticed another door to the left when his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text from Charlie saying that she was unable to make it due to an unforeseen situation involving Japan. Dean stared at the phone screen, confused and annoyed. Was this her idea of a joke? He was getting out of the building asap, screw Charlie. He had almost made it to the door when a voice interrupted him.  
"Hello, may I be of assistance?"  
The voice was gravelly and deep and for an unknown reason, sent shivers down Deans spine. He turned around and almost had a heart attack when he realised that the man was much closer then expected.  
"Jesus, man, ever heard of personal space?"  
Dean snapped, but then did a double take as his eyes caught the other mans. Blue, no not just blue, this guys eyes looked like they held the ocean and the nights sky and- woah! What the hell? This guy was a dude! And Dean was as straight as they come. Dean then realised that the man in question still hasn't answered and was staring right back at him.  
"I've heard of it yes, but doing what I do makes me sometimes forget that other feel the need for it. Nevertheless I apologise. If you're here for the class, the changing rooms to the left and I look forward to seeing you"  
With that the man turned of his heel and left, disappearing into a room on the right. Screw this, Dean was not one to back down a challenge, and this man was definitely challenging him. With his mind make up he storms into the room on the left,closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was enclosed in darkness, but that didn't make the room of naked bodies invisible. Dean honestly felt out of place being the only one clothed, which was insane. He freezes when a figure comes close, a woman, a smokin' hot woman.  
"Hey there, you must be new! My names Cassandra, and you are?"   
Her smile is polite and her eyes are friendly, Dean beings to feel more comfortable.  
"My names Dean, can I ask where the changing rooms are?"   
He looks around, seeing none, and begins so sweat nervously.  
"Oh sweetie" she laughs "This is a naked yoga class? There's no need to worry about what you look like, you'll get used to this in no time I promise"   
Dean watches as she walkes away, not looking below the neck of course. He scratches the back of his head and with that, undresses. He doesn't want to make a big deal of removing his underwear so he removes his tracksuit bottoms and boxers simultaneously. He's suprises when no one stares or makes a comment, instead the make casual conversation with him like it was the most natural thing in the world.  
Five minutes later a bell rings from outside the room and everyone heads for the door. Dean enters the large room seeing several mats on the floor, he notices that some people have their own tucked under their arm and he realises that he'll now have to sit on something that another nude person has sat on before, the thought makes him shudder.  
"Hello everyone, as this is our first class of the new year, I have provided clean mats for any newcomers here today"   
The mans eyes land on Dean and he finds himself blushing. Dean walks to the spare mat towards the back of the room. The instructor is standing at the place where the alter should be, in a way he looks like some crazy priest and all of the people here are his followers. So crazy. He watches as the man stretches his hands above his head then sighs and swings his arms towards his toes. Everyone copies and so does Dean, a second later.  
The class continues and The instructor continuously mutters words of praise to them all.  
"You're all so beautiful"   
His voice is deep and low, like someone who'd just been fucked, his hair was dark and ridiculously messy and all Dean wanted to do was run his hands through it. Dean was so relaxed he didn't even notice where his thoughts were leading him. He looked up once more as his teacher said they were doing their final pose. His mouth went dry when the man turned his back to everyone, and bent over. The mans ass was round and plump, and in that moment all he wanted to do was squeeze it. He doesn't realise how long he stood there, zoned out like that till he was tapped on the shoulder. Deans eyes darted around the room, everyone was gone except him and the man in front of him.   
"I'm sorry, what was your name again?"   
Asked Dean, feeling embarrassed suddenly.  
"My name is Castiel"  
The man-Castiel smiles and the wrinkles in the corner of his eyes crinkle with happiness.  
"O-Okay thank you em Cas for the class"  
Dean is stammering and that's okay cause he's naked in front of another guy and that's weird right?   
"Don't worry about it Dean, I love what I do, what I want is for everyone to realise how beautiful they are, we all start off as babies, naked, our body is a blank sheet for us to fill. As we grow we might get stretch marks, scars, or simply put on weight. This is all evidence that we have lived! " his voice goes from excited so soft  
"That Is why I know that everyone is beautiful."  
Dean begins to understand what Cas means.  
"I get ya Cas"   
Dean claps a hand on to his teachers shoulder, it's warm and tingles shoot up his arm. Dean blushes for the second time that night.   
Castiel seems to understand how Dean is feeling, and sighs softly.  
"I hope to see you next week, Dean."  
Castiel is almost whispering at this point and to stop him from doing something he may or may not regret, he leaves


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds himself in front of Castiel yet again.

Dean's week seemed endless. Wether he was working on a car, or polishing his tools, he couldn't help but think of Castiel. Everything about the man was alluring, his striking eyes, bedhead, and that voice! That fucking beautiful voice.  
Dean sighs softly, wanting nothing more in that moment to hear it.  
"Excuse me? Are you still open?"  
No fucking way.   
As if Dean didn't instantly know who this customer was, even though he was in the small, cramped closet (heh) of an office.  
"Just a minute!"  
Calls Dean, he quickly glances at himself in the stained mirror on the wall, noticing the oil marks on his cheeks. Too late now.  
He leaves his office and enters the mechanics work space. He spots a ridiculously ugly car, obviously a former pimp-mobile and can't help but snort.

"Do you find something funny about my choice of vehicle?" 

Cas is smiling slightly, obviously used to the attention his car gets. His hair is still disheveled, stubble still present. Everything that makes Dean question his sexuality is standing right in front of him. It's daunting to say the least, but he can push past this, he's not gay he's probably just envious of the other mans looks- yeah that's definitely it.  
He then realises that he had been standing here this entire time without answering Cas back.  
"H-hey man Jesus sorry, I keep doing this, I'm usually more level headed I swear"  
Castiel smiles and then, Dean no longer feels worried.   
"Dean, please do not worry yourself, we all get lost within ourselves from time to time, but we always return to ourselves. It is a wonderful coincidence to meet you today, on my way home I got a flat tyre and I thought it best to see to it immediately, this was the closest mechanics, would you be able to assist me in changing it?

Dean was more than happy to 'assist' .  
It was a simple job and he found himself done in mere minutes. He almost felt sad to say goodbye to the other man.   
"Thank you Dean, how much do I owe you?"  
"Cas don't worry about it, it was a simple job. I'd be robbing you if I charged for it."  
Castiel shuffled awkwardly.

"But Dean, I'm sure your superiors wouldn't be happy if you let me leave without paying"

Dean smirked

"Well lucky for you I'm the owner and I say it's fine." He winked for good measure.  
Castiel blushed furiously, it was the most adorable thing Dean had ever seen he just wants to- NO! He doesn't want to do anything! What he wants to do is go home and watch some good old fashioned straight porn, like true American men do.

"Thank you Dean, I am incredibly great fun for your kindness, I hope to see you tomorrow" 

Dean watched as the man scrambled for his keys and got in his car. Dean then leaned down and rested his arms on the open window on the drivers side.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! If you enjoyed or have any suggestions of where you want this to go, please comment below!   
> Happy new year 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean could feel each beat of his heart, as his nervous blood was pushed frantically through each and every vein. His back arched, brows drawn together in concentration, a single bead of sweat travelled down the mans forehead. Who the fuck said that yoga wasn't exercise?!  
Dean panted as he was guided into yet another impossibly hard position, Castiels gentle words easing his strain.  
The mans voice was like whiskey on gravel, rough yet smooth, each comforting syllable sent shivers down his spine. He was at his breaking point, he had to have Castiel.  
Sooner than expected, the lesson was over and he could finally fall to the ground like the graceless walrus he is.  
"You seem to be tired, Dean"  
There was that fucking voice again, Dean raised his head up to lock eyes with Castiel.  
"Of course I'm tired, I feel like an acrobat after all that twisting, shit, I'm gonna be sore tomorrow"  
As he sat up he groaned softly, muscles he never knew he had were tight and uncomfortable. Cas seemed amused.  
"You know, I could help you relax, if you were interested of course"  
Deans heart leapt into the back of his mouth, was this the opportunity he was looking for?  
Without thinking of the consequences, he drew his lips into a smile and regarded the other man with unabashed hunger in his eyes.  
"Oh, I'm interested all right, when do we start?"  
Castiel seemed unfazed, as his motioned for Dean to follow him into the undiscovered back room.  
The green eyed man was shocked with what he saw,  
He didn't know what to expect, but a large massage table surrounded by lit candles had not been in his mind.  
So this is what Castiel had meant, that's why he wasn't nervous, shit.  
But even so, the thought of the other mans hands travelling all over his body did nothing but turn Dean on even more.  
Cas finally decided to break the silence.  
"I have been told that I give an excellent massage, if done right you will feel little to no pain come tomorrow. The massage works best if you disrobe completely, but I understand if you are not completely comfortable with doing this. Although, if you do, I can provide a towel to drape around your waist."  
Dean nodded, at this point he had no problem with 'disrobing ' in front of Castiel.  
The beautiful man in question excused himself while Dean undressed. Dean pulled his flimsy workout top over his head, his tracksuit bottoms went next, the room was comfortably warm so the removal of his underwear caused no problems, he lay down on his stomach, the coldness of the wooden table making his nipples bud and harder, he let out a quiet moan, the stimulation adding to his hard on, hearing Castiel approach, he quickly drapes a soft towel over his ass and lies back down.  
"Ah Dean, you're ready. That's excellent, thank you for disrobing completely I promise you it will be more enjoyable this way"  
Dean heard a cap being opened and soon warm oil was being poured onto his back. Calloused hands soon began to push the oil around his body, kneading the tense muscles until they felt boneless.  
He couldn't help but moan, then froze when he realised that cas could hear him.  
Noticing his distress, Castiel brought his lips towards deans ear.  
"Don't worry Dean , the massage is meant to be relaxing and expressing such pleasure vocally is not shameful, I would be honoured to hear those sounds again."  
With that, the man continued the massage and Dean relaxed once more, gradually castiels hands moved lower and suddenly the towel was moved away. The air became electric. Dean felt his breathing quicken as strong hands moved over his ass, fingers gripping each cheek, positioned as though the were asking permission to spread them.  
"Oh fuck cas just do it! I-i can't take it anymore my cock is aching, please"  
At this point he was practically begging but he didn't care, he needed this, needed him.  
Soundlessly, Castiel obliged, Dean moaned as a oil slicked finger began to tease his hole, it circled a few times before dipping in and entering him. The burn was dull at first, but as more fingers began to pump into him, the pain gave way to pleasure. Dean was a babbling mess, he whimpered as castiels fucked him with his fingers. Dean arched into the touch, raising his hips until he was presenting himself to cas.  
Castiel couldn't help himself, the sight before him was too much, he watched as deans hold stretched greedily around his fingers, he murmured words of praise and devotion as he reached under and gripped deans leaving cock with with other hand, the man beneath him let out a stream of curses followed by broken moans and gasps, sensing deans oncoming release, Castiel began pumping him faster and searched inside him for the bundle of nerves he knew would end it all.  
It was clear that he had found it, Dean bucked and let out a scream of pleasure as he came all over castiels hand and the table beneath them, it was too much, and suddenly cas found himself coming, untouched from the sight of this righteous man, coming apart.  
The room was filled with breathy moans of exhaustion,  
Dean glanced back up at him  
"Fucking finally"


	5. Chapter 5

Thirty seconds later the panic set in.  
"Holy shit, fuck, im not gay! FUCK!"  
Dean scrambled around the room, throwing on this clothes as quickly as possible, meanwhile Castiel remained lounging on the table, propped up by his forearms casually regarding Deans big, hetrosexual meltdown. Deans heart was beating rapidly in his chest, he felt faint. Walking, backwards, he felt himself hit off a wall, he gave up then, sliding down until he could feel the cool hard floor press against his thighs, he had only managed to get on his boxers. He gripped the denim material of his jeans to his chest, panting softly.  
It was then that Castiel decided to help him.  
Castiel watched Deans attempts at escape. He watched him shout and scramble and slide down the wall. The poor, beautiful man. Dean truly doesnt understand the fluidity of sexuality, the fact that it is not black and white is not clear to him. Castiel quietly pulled on his faded grey bottoms, treading with care as to not frighten the other man further. He crossed the room towards Dean, and knelt down facing him. The mans green eyes were panicked and scared, there was obviously a war going on within his brain. Castiel gently placed his hands on either side of Deans face.  
"You need to listen to me, there is nothing wrong with what we have just done, we are both consenting adults, who took pleasure from each other. You said that youre not gay, and I believe that, it is possible for you to be interested sexually in both men and women, whatever you choose to do next is up to you, but i would hope that you are not disgusted with yourself or me, and whether we continue...what we are, or not that is perfectly okay"  
Dean could feel the soft press of the other mans hands on his face, their soft weight seemed to ground him, he let out a nervous chuckle.  
"Geez man, im sorry about that i dont know what came over me, I guess im just nervous about what my family will think, my dads eh, strict"  
Dean remembers the punches and slurs, how could he forget? but he wasnt going to mention it of course.  
Cas' eyes were warm with understanding, Dean almost swooned when we saw the blossoming smile on the other mans face.  
"Excellent Dean, im proud of you for overcoming this problem with ease, now, would you be interested in going for a coffee?"   
Dean smiled "Theres nothing i would want more right now then some coffee Cas, let me get my pants on the lets go!"

..............................

After arriving at the cafe, a quaint place with dark lighting and comfortable leather sofas, they ordered their drinks and sat down. The leather dipped under their shared weight, Castiels eyes were dark in the light, there was a constant gleam of predatory hunger which was very very bad for Deans libido. They chatted together about numerous topics, Dean spoke about his buisness and his brother, while Castiel talked about his love of bees and nature. It was clear that they were very different people altogether, yet their attraction to each other was tangable in the air.  
It was late, the section of the cafe that the men were occupying was now empty, the last of the people exiting through the single door in the front of the room.  
Dean watched as Cas sipped his coffee, refinement and grace. It was then the idea sparked into Deans mind. He reached under the table and gripped Castiels member through his bottoms. Cas spluttered and chocked on his coffee, eyes scanning the room for anyone watching, there was no one.  
Seeing Castiel nervous like this made Dean hard and aching in his trousers. But he wanted for this to be about Cas.  
This was his first time doing anything like this, especially with a man, it was exciting and different and his experience was made even batter by the sounds coming from the mans mouth. Dean felt him go hard, heard the quiet wimpers that Cas was trying to hold in, he got bolder, and decided to bring his hand under Castiels clothes to his hard cock. There was a hard, hot weight in his hand, Dean wiped his thumb over the bead of precome gathering at the slit with one hand. With the other he casually lifted his cup to his own lips, eyes glinting with mischief, locking with striking blue. Castiel pupils were blown wide, his jaw was slack and he was breathing shallow, deep breaths as Deans hand travelled up and down his length, stroking and pumping, doing anything he could to get more of those delicious noises out of Cas's mouth.  
"Ah, D-dean please you need to -Ah stop im going to-!"  
It was all too much and Dean watched with rapt attention as the other man came, back arched, a single moan breaching his soft lips that Dean couldnt help but capture with his own. He licked steadily into Castiels mouth, practically buzzing with arousal.  
Cas' hand suddenly gripped Dean by his erection and with a few simple strokes, Dean was coming into his own pants like a horny teenager. He pressed their foreheads together, their shared breaths mingling with each other. Castiel was the one to recover first.  
"That..was fantastic, but you've made me ruin my favourite pair of pants" he smiled softly, humor evident in his tone  
Dean smirked,  
"Its not really my fault Cas, you cant sit there looking so attractive and expect for me not to touch you, plus you werent even wearing underwear! thats basically a 'come fuck me' invitation"  
"well Dean, im glad you did, youre amazing"   
Castiel bent down and gripped Deans jaw, capturing him again for another slow, kiss.  
"when will i see you again Dean?" he asked  
"How about tomorrow?"  
Dean was suddenly nervous, what if that was too soon? What if he was being too needy, too deperate?! Luckily, he didnt have to worry as he saw the glorious, gummy smile which transformed Cas' face.  
"Tomorrow, would be perfect, I cant wait, ill be in touch with you soon."  
They separated then, stealing farewell kisses from each other, Dean drove home, a smile stuck to his face, screw everyone, this was the start of something good, something pure.   
He went to sleep that night with his mind clouded by blue eyes and toothy smiles.


End file.
